


all we seem to do is talk about sex

by dayoldtea



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but theyre 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldtea/pseuds/dayoldtea
Summary: Shelby is Toni's regular ride home, even if she hadn't originally wanted the lift. What started as a simple ride turned into daily long talks with each other, and one day, the conversation takes a turn Toni was not expecting./Title from "Sex" by The 1975
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 36
Kudos: 639





	1. Chapter 1

Toni had never wanted Shelby Goodkind to drive her home. She was fine walking, really, she was. She didn’t need favors from white Christian girls with savior complexes. But she had driven past her on just the right day, the evening before school was cancelled for the incoming polar vortex. As much as she wanted to hold onto her pride, the -15 windchill and her tattered coat pushed her to open that Audi door. 

She only wanted the one ride, the one time, so that she didn’t literally get frostbite. But something about that pearly smile and easy southern accent drew her in, time, after time, after goddamn time. 

Now that it was April, Toni wouldn’t have minded the walk at all- 40 degrees Farenheit was T-shirt weather for people from the upper midwest, and Toni had always enjoyed watching the piles of snow and ice disappear day to day. But Shelby, having only been in Minnesota for just under a year, insisted it was still too cold for her to walk. (Well, Toni had already gotten in the car at that point anyway, so it didn’t really matter.)

“What’ll it be, today, DJ?” Toni asked as she plugged her phone into Shelby’s AUX cord. 

“Oh it’s a Taylor Swift day, for sure.” 

Toni rolled her eyes. Shelby got control of the music every other day, and it had screwed up Toni’s Spotify algorithm like nobody’s business. She went to the Taylor Swift station and hit shuffle. 

“Did you hear Mrs. Roderick is getting divorced? Apparently her husband cheated on her.”  
Shelby asked as they pulled out of the parking lot. Their first few rides had been awkward silence and Shelby’s pained attempts at conversation about how cold it was. Toni hadn’t had a clue how to relate to this girl she had nothing in common with. Now, there were times they sat in her apartment complex’s parking lot for an hour, unable to stop from talking about school, people, life, everything. 

“Mrs. Roderick?! Oh fuck, that’s awful! She’s like the nicest teacher in school. Men are fucking trash, I swear.” Toni replied. “Amen to that.” Shelby said under her breath. 

“Ugh, what did that asshole do now?” If Toni hated Andrew before the car rides started, she absolutely despised him now. Shelby had once told her that she was waiting for marriage for religious reasons and that Andrew constantly challenged her on it. She told her about his coolness towards her, and the way she felt like a trophy. She told her about the fact her other friends had discouraged her from ending it, because all their boyfriends were also friends with him. 

“He didn’t speak to me for like a week, which, fine by me. Then he ran into my parents walking into Walmart, and drove his ass over to my house since he knew they were out.” 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Toni exclaimed. Shelby had given up on telling her not to take the Lord’s name in vain after the first ten attempts. The small smirk on her face tells Toni she’s not mad about it.

“Anyway, enough about my shit, how’s the Regan situation?”  
Toni rolled her eyes. “She makes it so awkward. Like, it’s been 8 months, dude, I’m over it! We can be friends but not if you like...can’t be normal.” 

“Do you think she still has feelings for you?” 

“Nah, I think she’s happy with Shane. And I’m happy for them! I think maybe she just gets in her head too much about it.”

“Yeah, I get that. I get too into my head, too, especially recently.” Shelby sighed.

“About what?” 

“I don’t know. Stuff.” It wasn’t like Shelby to be evasive with Toni, not anymore.

“Well, you can talk to me, if you want.” It felt strange to offer, that was the type of bond she’d only ever had with Martha, for as long as she could remember, then fleetingly with Regan. But the bond with Shelby had grown in the past 4 months, where they never really did anything but sit and talk, privately in that car. So it wasn’t so strange, really. It was simply part of their relationship. Most of it, actually, was just talking to each other. 

The other parts of their relationship consisted of watching Shelby sing her heart out whenever the right song came on, which just happened to be right then. And when she was singing, she got into it. Probably more than she should while driving, actually. Toni couldn’t be bothered to care about road safety though, when Shelby sang to her. When she looked at her like the songs were meant for her. They weren’t, Toni knew that. Shelby was straight, and she sang the love songs with the same enthusiasm as the break-up ones, so Toni knew not to read into it. Well, she tried really hard not to read into it. 

“Baby, I know places we won’t be found…” Toni wondered about such places, where the preacher’s daughter would take her if they ever had anything to hide. Except it was only her voice to Taylor Swift’s words, and she was only a hopeless lesbian being driven home by a pretty straight girl, who she did NOT have a crush on, she just had eyes. 

Shelby pulled into the parking lot, too soon. Always too damn soon. 

Shelby was in the middle of telling her about her upcoming pageant, when another song came on that was apparently the right song. If Toni had ever heard it before, she had forgotten it. And she felt she’d remember it, because it very prominently featured Taylor Swift breathe-moaning in the most suggestive way possible while expressing a very strong sexual attraction to some muse. Which meant she now sat in the passenger seat of a now-parked car while Shelby...breathe-moaned in the most suggestive way possible while...yeah, singing about wanting Toni to take her dress off. 

Toni sat there, for a very uncomfortable yet incredibly wonderful three minutes and forty nine seconds. The shock on her face afterwards must have been obvious (she hoped the arousal wasn’t). 

Shelby giggled. “Sorry, I just love that song.”

Toni cleared her throat. “Um, yeah I could tell.” She could feel her eyes were still bugging out. 

“It’s kinda weird, though.” Shelby said.

Toni agreed something was weird but wasn’t sure she was on the same page about what it was. “What is?”

“I don’t know, I guess I just…” Shelby sunk into her seat and unbuckled, a sign it would be one of those long evenings in the parking lot. “I don’t get songs about sex, I guess.”

Toni laughed. “I mean, I guess not if you don’t have any experience with it.”

“But like, is it really all it’s cracked up to be?” Shelby asked.

Toni realized that for all their talks, they’d never really talked about sex, outside of the fact Shelby didn’t want to do it before marriage and Andrew did. Toni had never really said anything about it, and part of that was because she figured someone who was waiting for marriage wouldn’t really approve of the fact she’d had it with a girl. She was out and proud and Shelby obviously knew she was gay, but Toni wasn’t sure how she’d really do if confronted with the down and dirty facts. And she knew she shouldn’t care, but at some point she’d come to really value her opinion, for some stupid reason. 

So Toni shrugged and kept her mouth closed. 

“Wait, you have, right?” Shelby asked, almost too interested in the answer. 

“Well, yeah, I mean, I lived at Regan’s house, so, you know…” Toni folded her arms over herself, and if Shelby noticed the cue, she ignored it. 

“So, is it really that good? Like so good it’s worth writing so many songs over and shit?” Shelby seemed incredulous, but Toni thought it might have been a front.

“Why? Andrew fucking wearing you down?” Toni asked.

“No, he isn’t. Not at all. The opposite, really. Like whenever he kisses me or tries to touch me, it’s like ‘EW’ you know? I don’t want it, and I can’t figure out why everyone else seems to.” Shelby said. She turned in her seat so that she was leaning her side against her seat, facing Toni. Usually, Toni followed suit, but she kept staring forward. “So, for the third time, is sex really that good?”

Okay, she really wants to know then, Toni will tell her. “Yes. If you like the person, then yeah, it is.” Shelby didn’t say anything. Toni turned to look at her, and found Shelby was staring at her, like she hadn’t answered the question. So she continued. “I mean, it’s kinda awkward sometimes. Bodies can be weird. I was definitely nervous the first time and probably didn’t do the best. And it isn’t really anything like porn-not for…” She trailed off, embarrassed and angry at herself for being embarrassed.

“Not for...what?” Shelby asked.

Fine, destroy any mirage of what Toni might have been referring to. “Not for lesbians. I don’t know about straight people.” 

If Shelby was bothered, she didn’t show it. Her eyes stayed wide, trained on Toni, even as Toni kept looking forward and occasionally darting her eyes to the side to look at her.

“But it can’t...it can’t feel as good as just doing it yourself, it just can’t.” Shelby said. 

Oh, okay. So she was really gonna put that image into the world. Into the car. Into Toni’s head. 

“I mean, I don’t…” words failed her. What was she supposed to say to that? What exactly had Shelby even said? All Toni had gotten was the subtext.

“Well?” Shelby asked. And if Toni didn’t know better, it almost seemed like Shelby was simply asking her if she got herself off. 

“They’re good in different ways, I guess.” Toni answered. And out of her periphery, from the smile on Shelby’s face, she was pretty sure that she was right about what Shelby had really been asking. 

She heard Shelby take a deep breath. And pause. Toni got goosebumps, waiting to hear what that deep breath was about. “How so?” Shelby asked softly.

Toni turned her head to fully look at Shelby. Her mouth was open slightly, and she was leaning forward, like the answer to her question was the only thing in the world she could care about. Her legs were also crossed...very tightly.

“Well, for one thing, there’s the connection piece. It’s nice to connect to someone else like that, and it’s nice to feel like someone wants to connect with you.”  
“What else?” Shelby asked, sounding desperate for the answer.

“Anything else I can think of is lesbian-specific.” Toni told her, giving her one last chance to get out of it. 

“That’s fine.” Shelby answered quickly. It sounded like she meant “That’s good.” 

Toni steeled herself, before finally turning in her seat to face Shelby. She licked her lips before finally answering. “It feels good to have someone else touching you, of course, and if they can make you come, that’s awesome. But getting to do that to another girl? To get to taste her, and feel what she feels like inside and to watch her enjoy what you’re doing, and making her come? That’s just...that’s good enough to have all the songs written about it.” 

Shelby licked her lips. “I bet.” 

Toni sat there, watching Shelby watch her, watching her eyes dart down to her lips. Watched Shelby shift in her seat, her legs still wrapped tightly around each other. She thought Shelby probably wanted her to kiss her. She knew she wanted to kiss Shelby. 

She knew she had to wait until Shelby gave her more of an indication. 

She waited for Shelby to say something, or to lean forward and kiss her. When it became clear that was not happening, she knew she wanted to keep the conversation going.

“Do you have any more questions?” 

“What else do you like about it?” Shelby asked. 

Toni wanted to say something smooth, so badly. But all she could do is narrate the images that were in her mind. “I like feeling how wet she gets. I like finding that perfect angle inside her. I like playing with her boobs. I like…” she took a deep breath. “I like having my clit sucked while she fucks me with her fingers.”

“Hm.” Shelby said. Or maybe it was really more of a moan. “Who?” She asked.

“Who?” Toni questioned. 

“You keep talking about a girl-who?”

Toni had only ever had sex with one person, but that was not the person she was seeing in her head, not at all.

“I don’t know, I guess I can’t answer that because I havent had sex in a while, so I’m really just talking about fantasies here.” Toni said carefully.  
“So who’s the fantasy about?” Shelby asked. 

Toni knew that Shelby knew the answer, that she wanted to hear the correct answer. But her mouth was frozen shut. She looked pointedly at Shelby, looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow.

“Who’s it about?” Shelby pleaded.

“Seems like you already know.” Toni said, hoping snark might get her out of the situation, where she just wants to absolutely rail the preachers daughter next to her, even though they'd never kissed and up until several minutes ago, she’d thought she was straight. 

“Who, Toni?”

“A very, very beautiful girl who is making my life very, very difficult right now.” Toni answered.

Shelby leaned back a little at that, and something inside Toni screamed at her that she’d fucked up. 

“Why is it difficult?” 

“Because I really fucking like her. And up until extremely recently, like we’re talking minutes, I thought she was straight so I never really let myself feel anything for her. And now I’m confused because I kinda wanna fuck her in her backseat but also feel like that would be way too much considering she started this conversation expressing disinterest in sex.” 

“Maybe she was just looking for a way to talk about sex with you but didn’t know how else to bring it up.” 

Oh. Okay.

“But like…” Toni knew she might kick herself for the rest of her life for this. There was undeniably one of the most gorgeous girls she’d ever seen, practically begging her to rip off her clothes and fuck her. And she was going to turn that down. “...just sex?”

“What?” Shelby asked. 

“Are you just trying to have sex? Because...as much as I want that, and believe me I want that...I mean, I already told you. I really fucking like you. And I’m not trying to fuck you and then, I don’t know. Go back to…”

“I thought you knew.” Shelby said.

“What?”  
“I thought you knew that...that I drive you home every day, and sit here talking to you, because I like you so fucking much it scares me.”

Toni’s jaw dropped. “I had no idea. I thought you-”

“-thought I was straight, yeah, I caught that. Well, surprise!” Shelby said. She seemed self-conscious, had stopped squeezing her legs together, and was no longer looking at Toni. 

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s the matter?” Toni asked, grabbing Shelby’s hand. It had been almost reflexive, but the second her hand was in hers, she realized how special it felt. She never wanted to let it go.

“I feel dumb. I thought you knew. I thought we had like...a thing. I mean, like when I’d sing to you and stuff? And all the hours we spent talking, I guess I just thought you knew the vibes.” 

“I’m the dumb one.” Toni said, stroking her thumb over Shelby’s knuckles. “I didn’t let myself hope that it could be real. But how about, from now on, we keep talking about anything and everything, but also talk about how we feel about each other?”

“That sounds like a plan.” Shelby told her, turning back so they were finally face to face again. Toni brought Shelby’s hand to her mouth and kissed her knuckles gently.

“So, since we’re talking about how we feel about each other, I feel like I still really want to kiss you.” Toni told her, half hiding her face behind their joined hands. 

Shelby brought their hands down and kissed Toni. It was quick and soft and when they pulled back, Toni could feel it lingering on her lips in a way she couldn’t recognize but that felt like something she wanted to hold on to. 

“I do still wanna do more, but, for tonight, I just wanna kiss you.” Toni whispered, her forehead pressed against Shelby’s. Shelby nodded, leaning in to capture her lips in another, longer, deeper kiss.

Toni had never, ever, been so thankful for Taylor Swift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave this as a one-shot but I got so many comments on the last chapter I decided to continue it! Thank you so much to everyone who commented!

Toni had never been so excited for the end of the school day, and that was saying something. The entire day, she watched the clock, counting the minutes until 3:30. 

There was one highlight during the day though, lunch time. She was eating with her normal group of Martha, Regan, Regans’s partner Shane and a few other friends.

Regan was trying to show Toni something on her phone, some friend of hers who had seen pictures of Toni and thought she was hot. 24 hours earlier, Toni might have given this girl a consideration, she had been very eager to find a girl to distract her from well....Shelby. 

But nothing could distract her from Shelby now. As Regan insisted that her friend was just Toni’s type, Toni locked eyes with Shelby from across the cafeteria. Shelby stood up, keeping her eyes trained on Toni, before walking to the bathroom.

Did she want her to follow her? Toni thought it was possible but she didn’t wanna be a creep, mess up whatever this was, before it even started. (Except it had started. Toni had felt the ghost of Shelby’s kisses all over her face and neck all night and day, and the mark at the base of her neck, hidden by her shirt, was proof it hadn’t been a dream) 

Luckily for Toni, Shelby texted her right then. “ **Hello?** ”

Toni didn’t bother replying, just stood up to head to the bathroom. 

When she walked in, Shelby stood over the sink. “There you are.” She said with relief.

“Here I am.” Toni replied, smiling. 

There was a silence between them for a second. 

“Is there a reason you called me in here?” Toni asked, still smiling. There didn’t need to be a reason, she was so happy to see Shelby. 

“Just wondering if you still needed a ride home today.” Shelby was nervous, rocking on her heels, and she had never asked Toni about needing a ride after the first week of giving her one every day. 

Toni rolled her eyes. “No, I never need one. But I’ll take one. Especially from you.”

Shelby blushed and looked away. “Okay just checking.” 

Toni figured she might have been checking to make sure she was cool with what happened last night. She knew Shelby didn’t want to address it directly, not when anyone could walk in at any second. 

And just then, someone did. Some freshman neither girl knew. They both quickly pretended to be washing their hands, glancing at each other and giggling quietly at the fact they felt like they were getting away with something.

Just before Shelby left the bathroom, Toni got a rush of boldness. She grabbed her shoulder to stop her from leaving, and quickly pulled the collar of her shirt over to show Shelby the mark she’d left in the dark the previous night. 

Shelby giggled so loud the freshman girl must have thought they were crazy, but neither girl was giving any thought to anything other than the previous evening, and the evening that was in store.

_

Toni’s entire body was on fire as she headed towards the parking lot. She spotted Shelby, leaning against her car, looking around anxiously.

The moment Shelby saw her, her shoulders relaxed, and a smile crept across her face. Toni wondered if Shelby had always made that face at her and she had really been that oblivious. 

The car ride home was much like the previous ones, only this time, when Toni noticed Shelby stealing glances at her, she didn’t have to tell herself it was in her head. And she didn’t feel like a bad person for stealing glances back at her. It felt like a wonderful secret they shared. 

While Shelby drove, they talked about the same shit they had before-anything and everything. Food and friends and gossip and teachers and theories about the universe and life.

Once Shelby pulled into the parking lot, though, at the far end, away from the building and the other cars, as she always did, the mood in the car shifted, in the most favorable way. 

Toni grabbed Shelby’s hand and kissed it. It was simple but a sign of things they both hoped were coming.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you last night. All night.” Shelby said. 

The same had been true for Toni. She thought about Shelby as she completed her homework, as she brushed her teeth, and certainly as she laid in bed with one hand on her chest and one between her legs. 

“I thought about you, too.” Toni said with a smirk and even though she hadn’t meant it  _ that _ way, she could tell Shelby knew.

“I’m sure I’ll be thinking about you again tonight.” Shelby said, as she started to trail her fingers up Toni’s arm. Toni felt her breathing become unsteady, and they hadn’t even kissed yet. 

“Thinking about what?” Toni asked, allowing Shelby to tuck some hair behind her ear and pull her shirt collar down to look at her fading hickey, again. 

“Thinking about what we did last night. What we might do tonight.” Shelby replied coyly.

Toni’s mind flooded with images of Shelby, on her bed, no doubt full of decorative pillows, losing all control as her head tipped back as she worked her fingers in herself, thinking about Toni’s lips on hers. She imagined Shelby grabbing at her own breast, even though Toni had been too nervous to try.

Toni was so consumed by those thoughts she didn’t reply, and it must have freaked Shelby out because she withdrew her hand. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make things awkward.” She said.

“No, no, no” Toni reassured her quickly. “Not awkward, I was just thinking about…” she cut herself off with a smile. “What exactly were you thinking about?” She asked. She was nervous to ask, she didn’t want to scare her off, but it seemed to her that Shelby was more than eager to share details of her masturbatory experiences.

“Well,” Shelby started, as resumed running her hand over Toni-over her leg, abs, between her breasts, around her neck, “I was thinking about how it felt, sitting on your lap. I was thinking about us kissing, and the sounds you were making when I was kissing you and...giving you this hickey. And your hands on my waist, and the way you’d bring them up like you were gonna touch my boobs, but you  _ didn’t.”  _ She said with only a hint of annoyance and Toni groaned. She knew she should have. 

Shelby brought her hand down to hold Toni’s hand, and played with it, looking at their hands and blushing as she continued. “I thought about all that dirty stuff you talked about. About you doing that stuff to me. And I wanna try and do it to you, too.” 

“What exactly?” Toni asked, almost breathlessly. 

It was still light outside and they were in a parking lot, so she couldn’t just throw Shelby down in the backseat and fuck her like she so badly wanted to. She also wanted to develop their romance a little further before letting things progress that far physically. At the same time, she’d never felt so turned on. 

Shelby took a deep breath before leaning over to Toni to whisper. There was no one who could have overheard them, so the whispering did nothing but provide extra heat on Toni’s neck that drove her even crazier. “I wanna feel your fingers inside me. I want you to make me come. I wanna taste you. I wanna suck your clit while I fuck you, just how you like it.”

Toni might have thought she might actually implode at that moment, if she had any clear thoughts at all. All she could process was Shelby’s honey-sweet voice, her accent and pure persona, all juxtaposed with this dirty talk, talk that she knew she was the only one that had ever gotten to hear. All she could see were images of their bodies working together. 

She wanted to say something, to try to coordinate with Shelby a time they might be able to find an empty house with a bed this could all occur on (or a fucking forest floor for all she cared). But Shelby took matters into her own hands, grabbing Toni’s face and pulling her in for a passionate, almost aggressive kiss.

Toni quickly wrapped an arm around Shelby and pulled her towards her. They broke the kiss for just a few seconds for Shelby to climb into Toni’s lap, straddling as she had done the day before. 

They made out, Toni’s hands comfortably resting on Shelby’s waist and Shelby’s hands tangling in Toni’s hair. Toni’s hands began to wander up Shelby’s sides, before going back to the original resting spot, and Shelby let out a whine into Toni’s mouth. 

Without breaking the kiss, Shelby Toni’s wrist and brought her hand around, placing it on her breast. Toni immediately began squeezing it gently, somehow still in awe that Shelby Goodkind had really just done that. It was enjoyable, to be sure, but Toni could feel that Shelby was wearing a fairly thick bra, and she wanted more.

She turned her head away from Shelby’s lips, glancing to make sure the parking lot was empty. “Is it okay if I put my hand up your shirt?” Toni asked.

Shelby smiled and nodded before offering “Or you could just take it off.” The offer was undeniably tempting. And Toni knew they probably weren’t going to get caught. But she still preferred that, just in case they did get caught, they were fully clothed. 

“As much as I hate to say no to that, let’s wait until we’re somewhere a little more private?” Toni said, and Shelby nodded, before kissing Toni’s cheek and down her neck. 

Toni reached up the back of Shelby’s shirt and unclasped her bra, waiting a second to make sure she didn’t change her mind. Then she brought her hand around and snaked her hand behind the bra, grabbing at Shelby’s boobs, finally skin-on-skin. She brushed over her nipples, which made Shelby squeal and bite down on her neck. So, she did it again. 

Eventually, Shelby’s phone timer went off, and they both knew she had to head back home. 

“I hate that sound.” Toni said with a pout. She hated it especially because it was finally getting dark, which let her feel a little bolder. 

“I know, I know.” Shelby said. She leaned into Toni, just hugging her for a minute, while their flushed faces and breathing returned to normal. 

“So listen, I was thinking…” Shelby said, as leaned back and refastened her bra. Toni pulled down her own sports bra, from where Shelby had pushed it up. 

“Yes?” Toni asked.

“I don’t know if you’re doing anything tomorrow during the day or Sunday evening…” Shelby was getting shy again, and it was so cute. 

“Well I’m working all day tomorrow but Sunday evening I don’t have any plans.” Toni told her with a smile. She’d been hoping this was coming. 

“Well, maybe we could um…”

Toni nodded at Shelby to continue. 

“Go on a date?” Shelby asked. She tilted her head, with a hopeful smile. Sitting there, on Toni’s lap, her hair still a mess, her shirt rumpled, Toni was pretty sure she had somehow met an actual angel.

“I’d love that.” 

Shelby leaned down and gave Toni a chaste kiss. And as amazing as all the making out and hands up shirts and lips on necks had been, somehow; that kiss and promise of a date was Toni’s favorite part of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I will post Chapter 2 to Whirlpool soon! Also Chapter 3 for this is already in the works as well!


	3. Chapter 3

After Toni got inside, she greeted her foster parents, who were mindlessly watching TV as always, then quickly hurried to her room.

She sat on her bed, trying to focus on her history homework, but couldn’t keep Shelby out of her thoughts long enough to get a single question answered. She couldn’t stop thinking about the way her boobs felt, about the way she had excitedly palmed and Toni’s boobs. Shelby had seemed so proud of herself when she’d gotten Toni to moan for her. Toni wanted to see her that proud of herself again.

Just as Toni finally decided to give up on her homework (it was Friday, after all) she got a message on Instagram from Shelby.

**Hey :)**

Toni was excited to see the message but was slightly confused. They’d only ever texted, never through dms. Their whole text chain consisted of coordinating where and when to meet for rides, texting had just never been a thing for them, they’d actually both discussed that they weren’t super into it.

But, Toni figured, she could be into it, if it was Shelby.

**Hey how’s it going?** Toni replied

**Good, you?**

**I’m really good :)** Toni answered honestly. Seeing messages from Shelby made her heart flutter.

**Awesome...so listen I need your advice on something**

**Okay??**

**Well I went to Victoria’s Secret last week and I can’t decide if I should keep the bra I bought or not. Lmk what you think.**

After that, Shelby sent a photo. Toni felt her mouth go dry. She knew she’d have one chance to look at the photo, so she prepared herself.

There was Shelby, in her vanity mirror, waist up, in a mostly dark room, wearing a black, lacy bra. Her hair and phone covered most of her face, but her bra was in full display, and it wasn’t exactly a conservative one.

Toni kept the picture up as she slid into a laying position. She’d been putting it off long enough, ignoring the ache between her legs, and definitely couldn’t wait any longer, not after seeing that.

**I definitely think you should keep it.** Her response was uncreative but Toni didn’t have the mental capacity to think of a clever comeback.

**Hmm I guess. The fabric just feels kinda weird.** Shelby said. It took Toni a minute, but as she shoved her hand below her waistband, she figured it out.

**Maybe you should wear it Sunday and I can feel it for myself then.**

**Maybe you can take it off of me.** Shelby replied, dropping all pretexts.

**Definitely a good idea.** Toni typed with her left hand as she rubbed herself, trying to remember every detail of that bra, of the shape of the breasts under it.

**Yeah, definitely something to think about.** Shelby said.

**I’m thinking about it right now. Thinking about you. If you know what I mean.** Toni sent, hoping it wasn’t too risky

**I’m thinking about you too.** Shelby replied.

Toni dropped her phone on her stomach after reading that, she just needed a minute to let herself picture that-Shelby, across town, doing the same thing to herself, just when Toni was. Almost like they were doing it together.

When she picked up her phone, she saw she had another message from her.  **It feels really fucking good, thinking about you.**

Toni’s mind rushed again, and words absolutely failed her. She wondered if Shelby was whimpering the way she had in the car when Toni played with her nipples or if she had a different sound she’d make when stimulated other ways.

She didn’t know what to say, so she decided to be bold, because it had only ever served her well with Shelby.

She turned her camera on and snapped a picture of her lower abdomen, her hand disappearing below her waistband.

**Holy Fuck.** Came the only response. Toni figured it was a positive one.

**Like that?** Toni asked.

It took a few minutes of Shelby not replying, and Toni really hoping it was because of something good.

Sure enough, a picture came in. Toni got herself worked up for a second before opening it.

On her screen was Shelby’s hand against a dark background. Her ring and middle finger were positively glistening, with some running down to her wrist.

Toni’s mind flooded with images- what Shelby must have been doing just before she took the picture, of Shelby getting her fingers wet from Toni, of Toni licking those fingers off. It all ran together and made for one of the most powerful orgasms of her life.

**Holy fuck. I just came so hard from that.** Toni told her, figuring Shelby’s efforts deserved to be rewarded. She pulled her hand out of her pants, finally feeling satisfied.

**You should come taste it.** Shelby said.

And Toni’s hand went right back into her pants.

-

Sunday afternoon came, and despite all the dirty and flirty messages, Toni was a nervous wreck. She had tried on 12 different outfits, which was about every combination in her wardrobe. She eventually settled on some shorts and a T-shirt, figuring she’d make the best of the finally warm weather. She wanted to fix her hair but with her hair type, touching it usually only served to increase the tangles and frizz.

At least she had the foresight to wear one of her two cute bras, figuring Shelby would see it. She really hoped she’d like what she saw. She still wasn’t sure how she’d even managed to pull Shelby Goodkind.

They grabbed a late lunch at a local diner, talking and laughing the way they always had in the car, with a few extra flirty glances and comments thrown in. Toni was amazed at how easy it all felt. Like it had all been in front of her face this whole time and now everything was just falling into place.

Shelby looked immaculate in her church dress, a floral pink number that was appropriately conservative, paired with a cardigan, but Toni didn’t miss the familiar black bra strap peeking out, reminding her of what was to come.

Shelby drove them to a nearby park, where they walked through a forest around a lake, hand in hand. They talked like they always did, freely, about everything they could think of. Shelby was planning to start college in the fall at University Of Minnesota, and Toni hadn’t quite figured out her plan, but she definitely didn’t hate the idea of moving to the twin cities.

They came to a clearing overlooking a lake just in time to watch the sunset. They sat on the ground and Toni put her arm around Shelby, who leaned into her. It felt oddly familiar, like there were hundred of parallel universes where they’d sat together like this, and now things were finally falling into place in her world. Or some cheesy shit like that.

As the sun dipped below the horizon, Shelby leaned up and began kissing Toni’s cheek. Toni turned and kissed her on the mouth.

It started innocently enough, and that had been Toni’s intention. To keep it romantic, they had just watched the sun set over the lake for God’s sake.

But even in the first little kiss there was a spark that grew and grew with every kiss after. Toni’s hands quickly found Shelby’s waist as Shelby’s hands tangled in her hair, and their tongues slipped into the kiss.

Before she could even realize what she was doing, Toni noticed she was gently pushing Shelby into a laying position under her. She pulled back when Shelby’s balance faltered for a second and she had to throw her elbows back to steady herself.

“Shit, sorry.” Toni said, surprising herself with how breathless and low her voice was.

“You’re good.” Shelby said, smiling, raising her eyebrows.

Toni surveyed the forest around them. There has been no other cars in the parking lot, and they hadn’t seen another soul in the hour they’d been there. They probably wouldn’t get caught.

But she couldn’t risk putting Shelby through that, she deserves a better first time than that.

“Wanna head back to my car?” Shelby asked.

“Okay, sure. Do you have to get home soon?” Toni asked.

Shelby raised an eyebrow. “No?”

The widest smile spread across Toni’s face. For one, she had just remembered there was a teacher training day and they had school off tomorrow. But mostly, Shelby had just invited her back to her car, currently parked in a very secluded parking lot.

They walked quickly back to the car, giggling the whole way. Toni wanted to say some smooth shit but she was too giddy.

They got to the car and Toni went to the passenger door as she always did, but Shelby opened the door to the back seat. Toni felt like an idiot for not thinking of that herself.

As it turned out, the backseat of Shelby’s car was slightly more cramped than would have been ideal, but they couldn’t really be bothered to care. Toni laid down across the seats with Shelby on top of her.

Shelby wasted no time, running her hands up Toni’s torso to grab at her breasts. “I love these” she sighed, and Toni wanted to laugh at how frank she was being, but as Shelby ran her fingers over her already-stiff nipples, it came out as a moan.

“Can I...” Shelby asked, tugging at the hem of Toni’s shirt. Toni nodded and they peeled her shirt off. Shelby looked down at her and appeared mesmerized. She ran her fingers over Toni’s abs, up her sides, before gently squeezing her breasts through her bra.

She leaned down and began kissing her again, first making out with her, then moving to press kisses along her face before pressing open mouthed kisses down her neck. She started biting and sucking at her pulse point and the part of Toni’s mind that wanted to tell her it was too high to be covered by her shirt simply could not complete with the rush of arousal coursing through her.

Toni had promised herself that if she was going to be the one Shelby had her first time with, it would be in a bed, not a car. She found herself quickly willing to forget that promise.

Shelby finished giving the hickey and continued working her way down, until she reached Toni’s boobs. She stopped her trail of kisses just above the line of the fabric, before pulling back slightly and waiting.

“Do you want me to take it off?” Toni asked.

Shelby nodded but then reached under Toni to do it herself. She fiddled with the clasp for a second, her brows furrowed together.

Toni knew Shelby was struggling because she was used to taking off her own bras, and now the angle was flipped. She felt honored that she was the one Shelby was learning all this with. She hoped she would be able to give Shelby a good introduction into sex.

Finally, Shelby got the clasp and pulled Toni’s bra off. She hesitated again, looked to Toni for reassurance. She smiled at nodded and Shelby leaned in and began kissing and squeezing her boobs.

“You can lick and suck on my nipples” Toni breathed out, and Shelby quickly did.

Toni threw her head back and let herself melt into Shelby’s touches. She was eager and uncoordinated but the spark and the image of Shelby was all Toni needed.

It seemed Shelby was enjoying it as well, the way she moaned around Toni’s nipples.

Finally, the image of Shelby got to be too much and Toni needed to enjoy her body, as well. She pulled Shelby off of her breast and pulled at the cardigan she’d somehow kept on.

Shelby quickly pulled off the cardigan but Toni was not done there. She pulled at the straps of the dress, and Shelby helped her by shimmying out of it so that it was completely off her shoulders.

Toni pulled the dress down, revealing that black bra that had consumed her thoughts for the past couple days.

She ran her hands over the cups of the bra, and thought about maybe making some comment about the fabric like Shelby had talked about but her mind was not ready for anything remotely clever.

She reached behind Shelby and undid the clasp on her first try, and couldn’t help but wink. Shelby rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out, and Toni wished she could frame how cute she looked in that moment.

As she pulled Shelby’s bra off, she couldn’t help the “fuck” that escaped from her lips. She’d played with them, under Shelby’s shirt, but to see them, even in the dim light, was something else entirely.

Shelby leaned down to kiss her as Toni began playing with her nipples, and it didn’t take long before Shelby lost the ability to coordinate kissing. She dug her face into Toni’s neck and moaned as Toni squeezed at them.

Toni was so absoarbed in the sounds Shelby was making and the feeling of her boobs, that she didn’t even notice Shelby adjusting her legs. But then, she felt Shelby pressed up against her bare thigh.

“You’re so fucking wet holy shit” Toni breathed into Shelby’s ear. She could feel her soaked through her underwear. She was so thankful Shelby was in a dress and she’d chosen to wear shorts.

“Is this okay?” Shelby asked, as she grinded against Toni’s leg.

“Yes, fuck yes.” Toni replied.

“I know I’m really wet.” Shelby said, and it took Toni a second but she figured out what Shelby was looking for.

“You are. It’s so hot. I love how wet you are.” Toni had guessed that Shelby loved dirty talk and was proven right when she moaned and ground down hard onto Toni’s thigh.

Shelby reached between her legs, up her skirt. Toni held her breath, trying to figure out what she was doing. Then, she pulled her hand out and pressed herself back against Toni’s thigh and OH. She had moved her underwear to the side.

Shelby’s bare pussy was now grinding into Toni’s bare thigh and she was pretty sure she might explode. “Fuck, holy fuck, babe.” Toni said as Shelby slid around around her leg. She could feel the wetness dripping down, and could feel her own wetness becoming almost overwhelming.

She watched Shelby’s hips as they moved around her leg, watched as her skirt slipped down enough that she could see her perfectly round ass. She continued playing with her nipples but was having trouble concentrating on that with the images and sensations happening further down.

“I’m close, baby.” Shelby whined into Toni’s ear.

“Come for me.” Toni told her, giving her nipples a little extra squeeze.

Shelby writhed on top of Toni, moaning into her ear and digging her nails into her shoulders. Toni smiled, pleased with herself that she’d had a part in making such a beautiful, intelligent, kind hearted girl come apart so wonderfully.

Shelby stilled on top of Toni, before turning her head and kissing her cheek. “That was incredible.” Shelby whispered.

“I agree.”

Toni rubbed Shelby’s back and studied her face for a hint of shame or regret, but found only a smile and eyes that twinkled with what she almost wanted to call love.

Shelby reached down and wiped off Toni’s leg and stuck her finger in her own mouth. Toni was torn, it was hot to watch Shelby’s finger in her mouth, but she had also been hoping for a taste.

Luckily, Shelby was smart enough to come up with a solution before Toni even asked and pulled her in for a kiss, and Toni could taste it on Shelby’s tongue. It was a sweet little tease of what she was sure she’d get to taste before too long.

“So what about you?” Shelby asked, pulling away from this kiss.

The heat and tension was burning in Toni’s abdomen so badly, screaming out to be settled. But she knew she had be patient if Shelby wasn’t ready for something.

“I mean I can always get myself off tonight. Like I’ve been doing.” Toni offered.

“You can get yourself off right now? Give me some ideas for the future?” Shelby suggested, and it almost seemed like it wasn’t a spontaneous idea.

Shelby sat back into the corner of the back seat, Toni’s legs splayed across her lap. As Toni unbuttoned her shorts and stuck her hand inside, she knew she wouldn’t last long.

She started to rub herself through her underwear, her eyes flickering between Shelby’s face and her still-exposed breasts. Shelby’s eyes were making their way up and down her whole body, usually resting on the hand between her legs.

Toni took her left hand and started playing with her own nipples, but Shelby quickly reached a hand out. “Can I?” Toni nodded and let Shelby take over on her tits as she continued to rub herself.

She wanted to prolong it, the feeling of Shelby’s fingers on her nipples, the look on Shelby’s face as she’s watched her. But she was just too close.

She reached her climax, moaning and grinding roughly against her hand. She made no effort to cover her face and watched as Shelby just took in the sight of her.

After the final waves of pleasure rushed through her, she dipped lower and wetted her finger.

Maintaining eye contact with Shelby she brought her finger to her lips and moaned around it. The second she took her finger out of her mouth, Shelby’s lips were on hers, and her tongue was desperately seeking out a taste.

As they kissed, despite having just come, Toni knew she wouldn’t last much longer without having sex with Shelby. And she knew Shelby felt exactly the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this certainly got away from me lol comment if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> LOL ended up much softer and much smuttier than I intended (that why I'm here, on my alt acct)
> 
> I hope people enjoy because I really ignored serious responsibilities for this!
> 
> If you're waiting on a second chapter to the whirlpool, it's partially written!


End file.
